


The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty (Hizzie-Legacies)

by posiewosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Assassins, Bi, F/F, Gay, Hizzie - Freeform, Lesbian, Pan - Freeform, Smut, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiewosie/pseuds/posiewosie
Summary: Lizzie Saltzman was good to me that night.Made me feel things I hadn’t in a long time.It’s too bad I’d have to kill her.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Called that asshole, Tyler into the microphone on stage, his suit wrinkled, his shirt looking as though it had never been bleached as he began a half-assed, tipsy speech about what makes this magazine company so transcendent. 

“I literally cannot be bothered to care about a single word out of this guy’s mouth.” Complained a vaguely distasteful voice from two tables down. I looked to see the blonde, seated at a small, round table facing the back of the room, her back to the stage. 

“Tell me about it.” I chuckled, surprised it was so easy to get Elizabeth to notice me, considering I had my eye on her since I arrived in this office. 

“It’s like all he every word that comes out of his disgusting, misogynistic mouth are either offensive, or are preaching about how great the magazine is to a bunch of people who know the work that goes into something so great.” 

“Which, in that case, it’s still offensive because he’s the head of a women’s magazine.” I joked, and she smirked over the lip of the glass of her vodka before tilting it back to burn her throat with the pisslike substance. 

“My name is Elizabeth Forbes.” She grinned upon placing her glass down.

“O-oh, I know who you are,” I chuckled, “I loved your fashion line for the gala last summer.” I complimented, making her grin, dimples finding their way onto her cheeks, something I hadn’t noticed while I was watching her work from across the bullpen, her lip between her teeth in concentration. 

“Well,” Lizzie’s tone grew kinder, almost coy, “you’ll have to tell me your name, so we can be on the same level.”

“Hope Marshall.” I smiled, putting a hand out to shake hers in time for Tyler to finish his speech and compel the audience to laugh.

“It’s… nice to meet you, Hope.” She grinned kindly, the strong embrace of her blue eyes begged me to seat myself across from her with my own drink in hand. “I’ve only just been seeing you around.” She pointed out to me in amusement. 

“Yeah, I…” I chuckled, “I was just hired last month.” 

“That makes sense.” She shrugged, to which I rose a brow. “I could never miss you walking through the office.” 

“Me?” I chuckled nervously, to which she blushed, her dimples ever distracting me. 

I was always a sucker for dimples. 

“That smile?” Lizzie’s eyes closed and shook her head in a happy manner as a giggle escaped her lips. “Impossible to miss.” 

It was breathless, as though she was seducing me, despite the fact that I had been working up to this point so I could seduce her. 

This makes things easier on me, I suppose. 

“Do you… wanna get out of here?” I suggested, and she gave me a faux look of warning, taking my hand as I stood, allowing her to stand with me, towering over the back of my form as we left the venue. We were quiet on our uber ride to an apartment building. 

We made small talk as we ascended until we were on the roof, watching the sun set over the glass sky, parallel to the great setting star.

“When you asked to get out of here, I thought you were…” 

“Trying to get in your pants?” I suggested, giving the designer cause to nod the affirmative. I chuckled before looking out at the skyline, then down at the ground below us. “I felt like this would be a better start to the start of our relationship as coworkers.” I smiled peacefully as she leaned against the edge of the wall that separated her from tumbling over the edge. 

“Coworkers, huh?” She chuckled, to which I rose a brow in wonder.

“Is there something wrong there?” I asked playfully. 

“No,” she shrugged, “I was just hoping for something a little more… personal, I guess.” She chuckled nervously, moving her hair out of her face as the wind blew it around and kissed her beautifully made up face. 

“You’re beautiful.” I admitted, forgetting the conversation, as I was entranced with her beautiful visage.

“You’re drunk.” Lizzie giggled, and I shrugged. 

“I don’t need to be drunk to see it.” 

“Just to say it out loud.” She suggested. 

“You already know me so well, don’t you, Miz Forbes?” I suggested, to which, she smiled in a playful way. 

“I think you’re beautiful too.” 

“I think you’re drunk too.” I chuckled, and Lizzie shrugged. 

“The best time to blame all our actions on something other than ourselves, right?” She suggested bitterly. 

“You have more to say that I expected.” I admitted, my brows scrunched together in fascination. 

“What did you think I’d have to say?” she asked in amusement, making me shrug before turning around to lean my back against the wall to the edge of the building, briefly looking down and facing my own death, should I misstep and take a flight to my untimely demise. 

I was always so aware of life and death. 

Something about it just reminded me of the one chance I had in life before something awful could happen. 

It’s why I am where I am. 

“Nothing, mostly.” I admitted with a shrug, using one of my hands to move aside a piece of fabric from my dress, so it was no longer weighing on me. “I didn’t think you’d give me the time of day, really.” I chuckled, toying with the hem of the fabric between the tips of my fingers. 

“Well,” Lizzie trailed as she turned to press her body against mine, making me dangle over the edge a little. She trailed the tip of her middle finger from the bone on my right wrist, all the way up my arm, making it erupt in goosebumps. “It’s my lucky day that you were wrong,” She muttered, greenish eyes rolling under their half-hoods to assess my body through the tight silken green dress. Her hand landed on my neck before she was whispering in my left ear, “right?” The last letter in her final word was enunciated to the point that it resonated in my mind, the sound bouncing around in the confines of my vast mind. 

“I don’t know,” I smirked, pulling the taller woman in by the waist until her entire body was flush against me, my eyes glazed over as I rose an eyebrow suggestively, “why don’t you just let me show you whether it’s a good thing.” My tone was hushed, my tamber, low as I lifted my hand to caress the line of her jaw, admiring that stunning visage again. I leaned up when her hands fell to my waist to embrace me, allowing me to use her height and hand back with my hands tied around the back of her neck, allowing me to pull her down so she was hunched over me. 

I felt her breath hitch against my nose, and her chest heave against mine. 

“Kiss me.” She exhaled, and before she could breathe another breath, I was on my toes, my lips latched to hers in no time, turning us so she was against the ledge, making her grunt when her back hit the wall behind her. 

She let out a moan with her exhale as her lips moved against mine roughly. My hands were tangled in her long, free locks by the time we made our way back to the elevator. I pushed a button to get us on my floor in the midst of ravaging her straining neck and tight throat with my teeth sinking in her skin.

We sloppily stumbled through the hall to my apartment until I saw the gold plated letters of the shabby old apartment building and shoved her back against the wall beside my door, my saliva lingering on her wet throat as I moved to unlock my door. 

Her chest was heaving beneath the bright yellow ball gown. Her cheeks flush from both the alcohol and my touch. 

Both seemingly as intoxicating as one another.

I opened the door and turned on the light to reveal my apartment, which costed more than the entire apartment building apart from it. 

“Wow,” Lizzie laughed breathlessly, looking around at the loft apartment that had a bed in the back of it, hanging on a rope from the ceiling, books surrounding it in shelves from the floor to the ceiling. There was an black couch with metal legs just five feet away from the bed, adjacent a matching one, met with a glass coffee table, and a television on a rolling stand that allowed it to move anywhere in the room. 

On the other side of the living area is a small, but useful kitchen with granite countertops and a brand new gas stove.

“This apartment is beautiful.” Lizzie said wondrously as she looked around in shock. 

“I just got it all finished.” I chuckled before turning to her, locking door behind me before stepping toward the bed, where Lizzie was already headed from the middle of the spacious flat.

“Unzip me.” She gasped, turning around and holding her hair in her hands to give me access to the zipper on her gown. I did as she asked, planting a kiss on the place between her shoulder blades, where he spine must’ve been. She exhaled and rolled her head to the side with a tense neck. She moaned when she felt my tongue roll over her skin for a moment, only for her to interrupt me by turning to face me and leaning down to take my lips again, her fingers so skilled that I felt the sleeves of my dress fall down my arms before I felt her touching my own zipper behind me. 

She quickly yanked my dress down my body and shimmied out of her own, leaving me in my underwear, her in those, as well as a brazier. 

She reached behind herself and eyed me as she unhooked her bra in one fatal swoop.

“What are you waiting for?” She smirked, to which I swallowed the nerves in my throat before stepping forward to take her waist to turn her toward my bed, lifting and dropping her on the bed, which swung slightly from the slack on the rope. 

My idea, of course. 

She caught her breath as I climbed up to her, now nude, my backside teetering from side to side in seduction, her thighs open wide, revealing a large wet spot on her red panties. I smirked and leaned down to her thighs immediately, dragging my fingernails along the flesh of her slim thighs. She looked into my eyes, showing me a stormy sky with her sensual irises. 

She bit her lip up at me as she awaited my action. 

I exhaled and leaned down again, taking her panties off swiftly, ready to ruin her. To turn her into a puddle beneath me. 

I licked my lips at her glistening sex before I shifted my gaze upward at her body, sprawled out against the black sheets of my bed, flush, chest heaving, breasts begging me to assault them with my tongue and teeth. 

My lips found a place on her left hip bone, making my way up her left side with my lips and teeth until I made it to the outer flesh of her bare breasts. I sank my teeth into the soft, warm skin of her mound, the fingers of my left hand softly tweaking her rose colored bud into it’s erect form. I moaned against the flesh of her plump breast, sucking on the skin, enjoying the sight of watching her squirm. 

I wanted to see her again after this, so I couldn’t ruin it. I also couldn’t let someone else see her body without Lizzie being reminded of me and falling apart all over again, just at the memory of my lips ghosting against her body. 

I used my right hand to trail down her abdomen until I was graced by the heat emanating from her twitching snatch. I pulled away from her breast, a string of my saliva keeping me connected to her by my chin. 

She took my hair and yanked me up to kiss me deeply, fingers of her left hand gripping each lock of my hair, her right running down my back, toward the swell of my backside. 

“Take me,” she gasped, “touch me.” She demanded, something I responded to well, slipping my fingertips through the folds of her hot, slick sex. Her hips and thighs twitched beneath me as she rolled them up, begging me closer. I quickly kissed my way down her chest to her abdomen, down to her pulsing sex. I ran my tongue through her folds, sending her hips darting against my face at the sudden touch of my strong muscle gliding between her silken lips, revelling in her taste. I felt her fingers lace in my hair, her hips rolling beneath my face. 

I finally stopped at her clit, twirling my tongue around the bundle of nerves, the hand of my left hand grazing up and down the inside of her inner thigh, the fingers of my right hand toying with her entrance. I looked up into her eyes from my place between her trembling thighs and was met with hooded marbles of dark blue staring back at me, the lips below them falling between her teeth as her bare chest heaved from the pleasure of my tongue on her clit, my fingertips delving into her entrance with enough urgency to bring Lizzie’s hips off of my mattress. 

I sank my fingers into her in time with the soft, gentle strokes of my tongue on her straining clit. 

“My God,” she gasped as I began a swift pace with each pump of my two fingers inside of her. I watched her hips roll into me to match my rhythm before pulling away from her clit and pursing my lips to blow cold are against her hot, wet sex. She shuttered, letting out whimpers that grew shaky from her gasp. I moved my chin to the side and caught the soft flesh of her thighs between my teeth, sucking in to really enjoy this moment, on top of one of the most beautiful women in New York. 

Between her legs. 

Knuckles deep inside of her as she writhed and whimpered under me. 

“You look so beautiful like this.” I muttered upon moving my head back to her sex. “Sprawled out, allowing me to touch you, and to violate you as you please.” My voice was gruff and low, my own chest heaving, my mouth watering at the smell of her juices awaiting my tongue again. My eyes didn’t stray from hers as I moved down to take her clit between my lips again, ready to let her come for the first time tonight. 

I began quickening the pace of my pumping wrist, and she sat up abruptly, pulling my face up to meet hers, and before I knew it, her tongue and teeth were taking turns assaulting my throat while I pumped inside of her, my thumb stroking her clit while she attacked the flesh of my neck. 

Her breath in my ear was so erotic, combined with the sweat and saliva that laced the skin of my neck, and I was so wet that it was almost growing uncomfortable, but it was worth the sight of Lizzie in my lap, riding my fingers, her breasts falling back and forth with each slam of her hips against me. 

She whimpered against my jaw, her teeth sinking into the skin there as well, her body shaking and trembling, tensing as her stomach tightened against my arm. 

She was close to tumbling over the edge, and I decided to embrace that by pushing her back against the bed and using my new leverage to finish her off, her hips bucking, her gasps turning to silent screams as her entire face tightened in ecstacy at the feeling of me taking her apart beneath me.

She screamed as her hips bucked one last time before shaking uncontrollably, a cry of pleasure falling from Lizzie’s lips at last, allowing me to gradually slow my ministrations. Her gasps and whimpers slowed and grew quieter as I helped her come down from her high, gasping and exhaling, cheeks flush, chest littered with red marks from my teeth. 

I watched from above her as she fell from her high, not moving or saying a word until she grinned up at me blissfully. 

“I’m happy you were wrong.” She said calmly, her arm stretched up around her head as she looked me in the eyes deeply, taking my hand and pulling me down to meet her. “Your turn.” 

She was good to me that night. 

Made me feel things I hadn’t in a long time. 

It’s too bad I’m gonna have to kill her.


	2. Rule Number One

Rule Number One: Love is a liability.

An assassin can never get attached. 

It’s what my aunt Freya preached until her dying breath.

I found it ironic when I found out she died to save some woman she loved. 

I could never be so weak. 

Pathetic. 

May she rest in peace. 

She taught me most everything I knew until her untimely demise, including her one last lesson. One that I watched her learn in the last seconds of her life. 

You’re better off not knowing anyone. 

No friends and no family means nobody to protect, nobody to lose. 

Nobody to lose yourself in. 

Nobody to break your heart. 

That’s where this poor woman is going wrong. 

She’s supposed to know not to let herself fall in love, in our line of work. 

But here I am, standing in her kitchen, making her waffles. 

“Mm, that smells heavenly.” She moaned from behind me as she walked into the room from the hallway that lead to her bedroom. I listened to her footsteps sweep against the ground as she approached. 

One of the first things you learn upon becoming a professional killer is how to master the art of silence. 

I didn’t speak of make a single noise for a month when I was learning. 

It makes sense that her feet make minimal noise, even when she’s tired and in the company of somebody who is seemingly harmless. 

I felt her arms move around my waist, then her chin rest in the nape of my bare neck. She kissed my naked shoulder softly, the fingers of her right hand toying with a scar on my right hip. 

She thinks it’s the incision from getting my appendix removed. 

She didn’t even try to explain away her scars. 

You have to either be swift enough not to get caught, or smart enough to think of a good enough excuse for the marks you gained from not being fast enough. 

“Do we really have to go to work today?” I asked in a pouty voice as I flipped the waffle from the griddle, onto the plate beside it. 

“Mm,” she rocked us from side to side for a moment, “I have an important lunch meeting at the String today, so I can’t miss out on this.” She said, her tone having fallen in discontent before a grin fell to her lips and she nuzzled my neck softly, “You should come with. Bonnie’s an old friend of mine and would love to meet you.”

“I’ll think about it. Are we still on for tomorrow night?” I hummed before finally turning around in her arms, thrilled to see she was still nude. 

“I can’t wait for you to meet my sister!” She exclaimed, her smile meeting the dimples in her cheeks as she looked down at me with a softness I’d never experienced. She bit her lip when soft blue orbs caught my skin in a gaze, fingers slowly massaging the flesh of my breast with a tenderness. 

“I just hope she likes me.” I chuckled with a faux nervousness, and she grinned softly. 

“She’s been trying to get me to let her meet you since I told her about the launch party.” She assured, to which I rose a brow. 

“You told her about me three months ago?” I asked in amusement. 

“Of course!” She scoffed, moving her hand down from my breast, to caress my ribs and hips lovingly. “All I did for the first month and a half we were dating is talk about you.” She admitted. 

“Wow…” I trailed off, “I wish I knew I was getting into a relationship with a stalker.” I jested, to which she clicked her tongue and slapped my hip playfully in response to my joke. 

“You know,” she hummed, pulling me close so that her bare front was flush against mine, arms over my shoulders to pull me close. “You have scratch marks all over your back.” She whispered in my ear. I pulled away in amusement and looked up into her eyes. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm.” She nodded, so I wrapped my arms around her hips, resting my hands on her lower back to pull her close and whisper into her ear. 

“That’s good, because you have hand prints all over your ass.” I muttered, and she pulled back in confusion. 

“You never-” I cut her off with a harsh slap to the flesh of her backside, causing her to yelp in surprise. “You bitch!” She accused in surprise as she pulled away from me, her dimples ever present as she fought off the big, stupid grin on her face. 

“Oh,” I tilted my head, trying to fight the amused grin off my face, “I’m sorry baby,” I reached my arms forward to pull her in for a hug, only for the tall woman to prance away from me, around the island of her large kitchen. 

“Your breath stinks anyways!” She complained, and I narrowed my eyes at her before stopping my pursuit. 

“Might as well start bringing one with me.” I jested, to which she shrugged, leaning against the counter with her hands.

“You can always just keep one here, y’know.” She shrugged bashfully, and I rose a brow. 

“Do you think we’re ready for that?” I hummed, and she chuckled. 

“I mean, we walk around the kitchen butt naked together. Why not?” She suggested. 

“O-okay.” I grinned, “I’ll bring one over tomorrow night then.” I said with an affirmative nod of my head. 

“Actually,” her dimples kissed my gaze again as she backed down the hall to her bedroom, beckoning me with her fingers. I followed her to her bathroom, and watched as she reached behind the mirror and pulled out a brand new toothbrush, still in the package. 

Good, because I would have to throw it away if an assassin whose specialty is poison gave me an open toothbrush. 

 

“You already bought me one?” I grinned, taking the single brush, flattered. “Burgundy?” 

“Your favorite color.” She beamed proudly, hands behind her back as she rocked on the balls of her feet. 

“Where did you find a burgundy toothbrush?” I inquired with amusement. 

“The internet…” She blushed. 

“So…” I chuckled, opening the pack and tossing the plastic in the trash before squeezing paste onto the brush and putting it into my mouth to brush and speak at the same time. “You scoured the internet.” I said around the brushing of my teeth, “just so you could find a toothbrush in my favorite color?” I spat before addressing her again. 

“I mean,” she shrugged, “it wasn’t that big a deal, it was only on like the ninth site I looked at, and-” 

“Shut up.” I interrupted with a chuckle before rinsing my mouth out and turning to my so-called girlfriend. “You are the sweetest girlfriend anyone could ask for.” I hummed, taking her cheek and pulling her down so I could lean my forehead against hers. 

“I wish we could just spend all day like this.” She whispered against my lips before I locked them with hers, a soft hum coming from my lips.

“Well, if we did… those waffles would get all crusty.” I smirked. 

“I’ll race you to the kitchen!”

… 

“So… you’re getting serious, huh?” Asked my best friend and sidekick, Lucy as she leaned over the back of my seat, green eyes flashing at me with intrigue. 

“What?” I scoffed, “No, it’s just business. I could care less.” I rolled my eyes at her, to which she rolled them back, moving around the booth I was seated at to sit across from me. 

“Sure, mate. I’d be willing to bet you think she’s adorable when she sleeps too.” She teased with a smirk. 

That was a valid statement. 

But she was much less cute when she did things like only spread her jam over the middle of her toast, or brush her teeth with the water on, or drink her hot cocoa with water, and that was more annoying than any adorable snore and soft sleepy mewl to cross my gaze or meet my ears. 

“Love is a liability.” I reminded, but green eyes rolled in her head. 

“Yeah, yeah, rule number one.” She scoffed, crossing her strong arms over her chest in distaste for my tendency to bring up the rules I’d set for myself. “But she’s obviously capable of taking care of herself.” 

“Not for long.” I scoffed.

“Well, when she proves that she’s better than you at your job, you’ll finally see you don’t have to guard your feelings.” She shrugged as the waitress dropped a menu on the table in front of Lucy as she walked by. 

“What’s your deal?” I asked, tired of hearing her rogue suggestions over the last 9 weeks. “Is there something wrong with our job to you suddenly?” 

“No…” she trailed, looking around the empty lobby before leaning over the table to be in better earshot of me, “but who we work under… yes.” I rose a brow in confusion, to which she sighed, moving around the table to sit in the side of the booth with me. “Look, Pen thinks she’s sketchy. She did some looking around the house that used to belong to that old abuser we took care of last week, and-” 

“Loose, listen to yourself!” I reminded, looking around at the public place. “You could get killed just for thinking about something like this!” 

“No, listen, Hope. I’m the smartest person you know.” True, “I’ve never steered you wrong, not in the last fifteen years I’ve known you.” Also true. “I’m telling you man, I checked, that guy’s computer history has never been wiped, and all his search history has been about how to make safer environmental adjustments to his life and what charities are the best to donate to.” She shrugged with the shake of her pretty head, worry flashing in her eyes. “He has no record, not even a parking ticket. All his friends and family loved him. There was no reason for us to think he was an abuser.” 

“Okay, but it’s not like his wife gave a statement to you.” 

“That’s the thing. He was married to a man.” 

“What does that prove, Lucy?” 

“It proves, Hope, that if the report she gave us was wrong about something so mundane as the gender of his spouse, then the report was false.” 

“Why would she falsify the report? What did she want with an environmentally friendly good driver?” 

“I’m not sure yet. But I’m figuring it out.” 

“Have you talked to anyone about this?” 

“Just Penelope. And Landon was next to me while I was putting things together.” 

“Well, stop telling people! You have Pedro to think about protecting, and if you’re not around to keep him safe, she’ll eat him alive.” I warned, and she rolled her eyes. 

“Davina will take care of him.” she shrugged. 

“So you’re gonna make your girlfriend raise your orphan little brother?” I asked, begging her to weigh her options.” 

“You’re right.” She sighed. “I’m not gonna stop looking into it though.” She justified. 

“Clear your search history.” I warned, and she shrugged. 

“I do that anyway.” 

“Why…” I asked in careful confusion. 

“Well-”

“Nevermind, I don’t wanna know.” 

“Yeah, I don’t think you do.” 

“Hope?” I heard from behind me, making me jump to my feet. 

“Lizzie! Hey, what are you doing here?” I laughed, and she rose a brow. 

“I have a lunch meeting here with Bonnie.” She reminded,suddenly reminding me why the String was the first place that popped in my head when Lucy asked where we should eat. 

Lizzie was telling me about her meeting this morning. 

“I know, I’m kidding.” I jested smoothly before leaning up to kiss her cheek. “I was actually here to surprise you. But then I ran into an old friend of mine and didn’t realize you were here, so I panicked.” I finished with a deep inhale when I realized I rambled off the best lie of my career. 

“You’re so cute when you do that.” She grinned, leaning down to kiss my lips deeply. 

“Well, hi, I’m her old friend, Lu…. lu.” she chuckled when she realized she almost gave my target her name. 

“Lulu?” She looked up at me with confused eyes before turning to address my friend as she stood up to her full height, towering over Lizzie, despite the fact that Lizzie was of far above average height. “I’m Lizzie.” She smiled kindly to the stranger, nuzzling her hand between Lucy’s incredibly long fingers for a shake. 

“I know who you are!” She exclaimed excitedly, “I love your work!” 

“Y-you do?” She asked, a blush on her cheeks. 

“Yeah!” Lucy scoffed, “Your piece on intersectional feminism and how it’s been so badly perverted with radical feminist beliefs was incredible!” She laughed in disbelief as Lizzie looked at me with a similar look, surprised I had a friend that was a big fan of her. 

“Y-you read my work?” Her eyes looked like they’d bulge from their sockets in excitement. 

“Yeah! I read everything you’ve ever written, I’m pretty sure. I’ve never been much of a fashion gal because of my size and build, but your work about racism and sexuality and all relevant things in society is some of the best I’ve ever read!”

“I didn’t even know anyone knew I was the writer of those.” She admitted. 

“Everyone who follows you does, they just don’t talk about it to other people. Something about not deserving to know if they don’t do the research on you to find it out.” She shrugged, impressing Lizzie for a moment. 

“You’ve never introduced me to Lulu before.” She grinned, and I shrugged. 

“I guess she’ll be the first friend you meet of mine.” I exhaled in distaste for my friend’s kissing up. 

“Well, It’s great to meet you, I’m Lizzie, Hope’s…” She trailed off, and I jumped in. 

“Girlfriend.” I finished, and she met my eyes with a happy grin. 

“Hope’s girlfriend.” Her voice trembled with a giddy flash of excitement. 

“Yeah, Hope talks about you a lot.” She chuckled, to which Lizzie’s eyes fell to me, brows teasing me with a suggestive lift. 

“Does she?” She laughed, her dimples gracing my gaze as they kissed her eyes. 

“Who wouldn’t?” I laughed awkwardly, and Lizzie grinned. 

“Well, it was nice seeing you, but I must be going. I’ll see you later, Hope.” She winked before greeting my girlfriend one last time and walking out of the front door. 

“She seems really cool.” She offered after her. 

“She’s loud and messy and a pain in the ass.” I deadpanned, and she laughed. 

“Sounds like me.” She jested. 

“Must be why I like you so much.” I gritted, and she slapped my arm playfully before her eyes caught someone behind me, forcing me to turn and meet eyes with a stranger. 

“Hope, this is Bonnie. Bonnie, my girlfriend, Hope.” She offered to Bonnie, who smiled kindly and offered me a hand. 

“Lizzie doesn’t shut up about you.” She grinned deviously to the girl, who blushed and shoved her older friend. “Tell me, what is your role in Mystic Magazine?” She asked as she sank into the booth where Lucy previously vacated, forcing Lizzie and I to sit beside each other. 

“I’m a journalist.” I smiled softly and calmly. 

“Oh?” She grinned, looking up to Lizzie, then back to me. “What else are you good at?”

“Excuse me?” 

“You know,” she shrugged, “writers always have one or two other artist things they can do really well, along with write.” She chuckled. 

“Oh… I guess… I paint and enjoy photography.” I shrugged. 

“‘Paint me like one of your french girls, Hope.’” She teased, making me chuckle while Lizzie hid her blush with a pout. 

“Sorry, I’m only interested in seeing one Rose naked.” I smirked, looking to my girlfriend, whose eyes rolled in mock distaste for my joke. 

“Well, you’re a photographer, and we’re working on a father’s day issue this month, and could use all the cameras we can get. Why don’t you bring yours? Liz’s dad is posing, it’ll be a great reason to meet without it being in a tense family environment.” She suggested, to which I looked to Lizzie. 

“What do you think about that?” I inquired, and she shrugged. 

“I know he’ll love you.” She smiled. 

“Okay, but first, I want to meet your sister.” 

… 

I like to patrol at night. 

Just walk the streets of Queens and pretend to be a civilian until I hear or see something. 

I wasn’t a vigilante or anything, but if someone did something awful while I was walking by, I was obligated to do something about it, given my expertise in sending messages and bringing down corrupt people. 

Tonight wasn’t any different. 

“Help!” Somebody screamed from across the street, deep in an alley between a club and a tattoo shop. I sprinted up and pulled a knife from the sleeve of my leather jacket, resting the handle in my palm, the blade still tucked away under the black leather around my arm. I looked over discreetly, noting the way a man stood in the back corner against one of the clubs and a fence, hunched over a figure, a feminine voice calling for help from under the grunting and shuffling man. “Someone!” She called, her screams half muffled, likely from his hand over her mouth. 

I reached into my pocket for my car key and pushed the trunk button three times, a mechanism and command that would jam every signal for every camera within a twenty mile radius. 

A gift from my tech guy, Landon. 

As soon as I was sure the signals were jammed, I looked around the desolate street before standing in the middle of the alley and taking the tip of the knife, throwing it with exact precision before it was lodged into the man’s back and he was slipping off of a whimpering woman, onto the ground. 

I quickly ran up to retrieve my knife from the spine of the pig I just killed, assessing the scared woman under the hood of my sweater before deciding she could make it home and running from the alley.

It’s what needed to be done.


	3. Rule Number Two

Rule Number Two: Every Deal is Final. 

Once you commit to a job, you can’t back out, not under any circumstance. 

“What do you mean you want me to kill Josie Saltzman?” I scoffed to my boss from across the table to her. 

“You heard me.” She shrugged, leaning forward onto the large, redwood desk to look me closer in the eye. “I need her dead. Lizzie Saltzman is less likely to notice you sneaking around and snooping through her things if she’s grieving the accidental death of her twin sister.” 

“That’s not a good enough reason to kill her, Veronica, she’s a civilian, she’s never hurt a soul, I-” 

“Your squad member, Penelope Park is falling in love with her.” She interrupted. 

“All the more reason not to kill her!” I argued. 

“Rule Number One.” 

“That’s my rule, not her-” 

“Rule. Number. One. Miz Mikaelson.” She insisted, to which I sighed before begrudgingly grumbling out the rule. 

“Love is a liability.” 

“I can’t hear you.” 

I cleared my throat and tightened my jaw. “Love is a liability.” 

“So, what are you going to do?” 

“Kill Josette Saltzman.” 

“Very good.” She smiled, “You’re my best assassin. I only trust you with this job. Meanwhile, I have a job for your squad.” She reached into her desk and pulled a file out, dropping the folder on the desk in front of me. “I need it done by tomorrow morning. Thirty thousand dollars to each of you.” 

I opened the file and read over the job for a moment, just to prepare myself for what it is we have to do. 

“Stefan Salvatore?” I scoffed. “You want me to kill the richest, most powerful man in New York City?” 

“No, I want you and your team to kill the richest, most powerful man in New York City. The whole team. No questions asked. Your protesting is getting on my nerves. Leave.” 

I rolled my eyes before taking the file under my arm and exiting her office, but before I could close the door, I heard something coming toward me. I quickly moved my head out of the way, sending the flying knife into the door of her office, instead of the back of my neck. I snapped my head behind me with a glare aimed at Veronica. 

“Roll your eyes at me again and you won’t have time to move out of the way.” She warned. I fought the urge to do it again before pulling the blade from the chipped wood of her abused door and pocketing it. 

“This is mine now.” I grumbled before closing the door and walking down the hall to the living quarters. 

“How did that go?” Asked Lucy from where she sat beside her younger brother on his bunk bed. 

“We have a job.” I sighed, and green eyes flashed with something I couldn’t detect before she stood up. 

“Alright, Pedro, I’ll see you in the morning.” She grinned, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

“No, it’s a team mission. He’s coming too.” I exhaled in distaste. 

“Seriously?” She asked disappointedly. 

“She’d probably skin him alive while we’re gone, just to make a point if we don’t take him.” I predicted. 

“I’ll call Dav and Penelope.” She sighed as she reached into the pocket of her tattered skinny jeans for her phone.

I left the room to go get the boys in the other room across the large floor of the warehouse. 

“Guys, we have a job.” I said from the doorway before I even let my eyes adjust to the new lighting in the room. 

“Sweet, let me get dressed.” Grinned MG from the top bunk of the beds in the room, swinging his legs over the side and allowing himself to land to the ground without using the ladder. 

“Did mama Greasley throw a knife at you again?” asked Jed from where he laid on Landon’s bed, his head resting on his boyfriend’s lap as he played with a rubix cube aimlessly. 

“What doesn’t she?” I scoffed, and he laughed. 

“Last week she caught P’s ear when she wasn’t paying attention.” He laughed lazily as Landon ran his calloused fingers through the short, raven locks on his boyfriend’s head contentedly. 

“I haven’t rolled my eyes at her since she caught me in the back of the neck.” Landon admitted with a soft chuckle. 

“My mama kicked my ass when I was seven for rolling my eyes at her, so luckily, I haven’t been stabbed.” MG explained gratefully as he stepped into his pants and pulled them over his basketball shorts while Landon moved out from under his boyfriend.

“Yeah, well I don’t do well with authority.” I stated stubbornly in time for all three of my friends to scoff and say the same thing at the same time. 

“We know.” They all laughed before Jed stepped out of the bed to get changed. 

“Make sure you get ahold of Penelope. She’s been busy with that Saltzman girl.” 

“Your girlfriend’s sister.” Landon winked teasingly. 

“She’s not my real girlfriend.” I rolled my eyes

“That’s not what your diary said.” Jed gloated, peaking the interest of both Landon and MG. 

“Shut up!” I growled. 

“‘She’s so pretty, she could make a steady income on her looks alone!’” He quoted, his voice contorted to sound higher pitched, as though he was trying to impersonate me while Landon and MG laughed immaturely. “‘I’ve always been a sucker for dimples!’” He laughed, making me angry to the point that the next thing I knew, I was looking at a knife lodged in the wall behind Jed’s ducked head, the handle vibrating against the lasting impact of the wall. 

Suddenly, the laughter and happy tone was tense and silent, six eyes trapped on me fearfully. 

I didn’t realize my fist was clenched until I unclenched it and walked to the wall to grab my new knife. 

I turned toward the door and walked out until I was at the exit of the old warehouse, Pedro and Lucy waiting outside, Lucy in the driver’s seat of a black Chevy Impala from some year before her parents were even born, Pedro sitting on the trunk, patiently waiting for me to come out and mount my motorcycle. 

“Can I ride with you?” He asked innocently. 

“How could I say no?” I grinned, and he kicked off of the bumper of the car, landing on his feet before using them to run beside me. 

“Looks like you’re with me, Greasley.” Lucy sighed from the open window as he ran out, just in front of Landon and Jed.

“Pedro always gets to ride with Hope.” MG complained dejectedly, pouting as he dropped into the front seat. 

“Well, Talia here has cup holders, so you’re off fine, you big baby.” Lucy rolled her eyes. 

“Dude, why do you name your car? That’s literally so weird.” He shamed as I scooted backward so Pedro could be in front of me for the ride. I finally turned the bike on, sending it roaring to life before peeling out of the parking lot. 

Lizzie doesn’t know I have a motorcycle. 

Or that I usually live in a warehouse with three children, and pedro. 

She thinks I live in an apartment building on Jones street and 122nd. It wasn’t over my budget, and it was very me, but I haven’t slept without Pedro curled up in the bed beside me since Pedro was brought here as a baby six years ago. I had to share a room with Lucy since she was the only other woman, and Lucy was the only one who knew how to keep him calm until I adopted him as my little brother and Lucy as one of my three closest friends. 

She was kicked out by her abusive dad when she told him she was transgender, and she didn’t want Pedro to live with a man so awful, so she snuck back and slit his throat before taking Pedro and coming back to Veronica’s little safe haven for us. 

Sure, she was strict, but she taught us how to survive, how to make money, and most importantly, the art of self-discipline. 

I would know, I’ve been with Veronica the longest, other than MG, her son and my oldest friend. 

Penelope joined about two years ago, but she was only brought on as a payment of Veronica not killing her for hacking into her private emails and customer logs. 

Penelope lives in her own apartment somewhere in downtown queens. She never spent any time under Veronica’s roof.

Her cousin, I can’t say the same for, unfortunately. 

He was doped up on heroine when Landon found him and dragged him in when I was seventeen. It’s how we were met with Penelope, who was supposed to try and control her cousin while we tried to reform him, but she just ended up taking the trade on to lead her cousin down our path, and he did, once he realized he had a strong crush on Landon, who obviously reciprocated. 

MG has a crush on Landon though, which poses to be awkward for their friendship. 

We may be in our twenties, but it felt like high school around here. Veronica used to run a school of sorts when I was in high school, but it went to shit when Alaric began poaching her students.

“What’s our best bet?” MG asked strategically from where we stood, leaning on the hood of Lucy’s vehicle in time for another motorcycle to zip up beside mine, dismounting the two missing ladies from our crew.

“The biggest reason we need the whole squad is because Stefan Salvatore is the biggest tech inventor in America. He’s going to have a lot of guards, and even more cameras.” I warned of my team. 

“Wait…” Penelope’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, “Isn’t Stefan Salvatore like the most influential man in the world?” She asked. 

“Yeah,” Jed shrugged, “so what?” 

“He owns like three charities, all toward three different organizations.” She scoffed, “He’s like one of the most kind hearted men in America.” She recalled. “Why are we killing him?”

“Not everything is as it seems, Penelope.” I argued, “Veronica knows what he did, and that’s good enough for me.” 

“Your funeral.” She scoffed, compelling my brow’s raise to my hairline.

“Excuse me?” I asked, amused that she was so bold. 

“Nothing…” She rolled her eyes before clearing her throat and reaching into Lucy’s popped trunk and pulling out a small tablet. She unlocked it and began to tap at the screen, arising silence from the group until she turned her fingers on the screen like a dial. 

Eyes wandered to the tall building beside us, and we noticed the lights inside of the building dim, until it was completely dark inside. 

“Pedro?” Suggested Lucy as she handed her tablet to Davina, who gradly seated herself back into her car, ready to drive away if the worst happens.

Pedro grinned before reaching into the pocket of his jacket for his headlamp and placing it over his head and running toward the back door, Jed following swiftly behind the young Gonsalez. 

“The client wants the ring on his left middle finger to ensure he’s alive.” I exhaled finally before leading the march to the front entrance. “MG, Landon, do your thing.” I rose my brow at the two, who nodded in kind together before running toward the east entrance of the skyscraper. 

“Can I help you?” Asked the front guard who stood between the very front doors and the ones leading to the lobby, his face slightly obscured by the darkness 

“Yes, hi,” Smiled Penelope with a well masked tone of kindness as he approached, “I’m here to meet with Mister Salvatore,” the guard rose a brow suspiciously to Lucy and I, two intimidating women clad in leather. 

“I’m sorry,” uttered the tall, muscular man who crossed his arms over her his chest, “Mister Salvatore isn’t taking meetings this late in the evening. Even if that weren’t the case, he is dealing with some technical difficultlies, I’m sure you can see” 

“I’m sorry?” Scoffed Penelope, her arms crossed over her chest in dicontent, “do you even know who we are?” she asked in a snobby tone, so to alarm the man, who didn’t seem affected. She scoffed before looking between Lucy and I, then pointed at herself. “We are the Thomson and Co. Investors. We could make it so that you never have another power outage again.” She assured, and he crossed giant tree stumps of arms over his chest. 

“You were supposed to be here at one this afternoon.” he recalled, and Penelope rose a brow. 

“I’m sure your employer will understand how difficult it is to run a billion dollar business without any guidance.” Penelope muttered in assurance, “Even three people isn’t enough shoulders to carry the weight of our entire company.” She adopted a condescending tone to sell her roll, “I’m sure you wouldn’t understand.” 

“Look, I can’t let you up,” He tried, but Penelope narrowed her eyes at the guard, “I have very specific orders. You can come back during operating hours, when the electricity is turned back on.” He assured, and Penelope rolled her eyes before going to turn around.

“Fine.” She harrumphed, “Let’s go.” She demanded before turning completely with Lucy and I. “Oh wait,” she stopped, reaching into her front pocket, “Send him a message for me?” 

“Sure, wha-” he was cut off when Penelope turned around swiftly, launching her arm toward the man, along with the blade she flicked out of her fingertips. He didn’t have time to react beyond sudden silence before the small knife was stuck in his throat, and he was bleeding. His eyes widened and he reached up toward his neck before collapsing to his knees. 

“Thanks.” She grinned smartly before strutting up to the struggling, garbling man and looking into his pleading brown eyes. She gripped the handle of her blade and leaned on it, “You should’ve just let us up.” She shrugged as the knife drug down, through the flesh of his throat. He could only muster whimpers and cries, and he couldn’t move, blood leaking out of the wound in his neck as Penelope toyed around with her victim. “Now, I need to take this back.” She whispered, and the man plead with her as much as he could, but she snatched it up quickly, making him fall backwards as blood poured from the slit in the middle of his throat to the floor around him. 

“Seriously, Pen?” Complained Lucy as she walked up, and past the man to the door that lead to the lobby. 

“Whatever, it got the job done, didn’t it?” 

“We can’t just kill people for no reason!” Lucy complained as we all walkd toward the stairwell, jogging up the thirty floors to the top, which took too long for my liking. 

“God,” gasped Lucy, winded, her hands on her knees so she could rest before we opened the door to exit the stairwell, “I’m pretty sure cardio wasn’t in the job discription.” Lucy complained, to which I rolled my eyes before finally entering the hallway outside of Stephan Salvatore’s office. Just as we made it to the door, Pedro dropped to his feet on the floor from the air vent he shimmied his way up through, Jed dropping right after. 

“It’s all empty.” Pedro whispered, to which Penelope rose a brow. 

“Was it empty when you made your way up?” She inquired, and Pedro shook his head.

“Took care of a janitor, an intern and a really ugly personal assistant.” Jed responded, and Lucy rolled her eyes in discontent. 

“Where are MG and Landon?” I finally asked, and before anyone could answer, the door to the office opened, causing everyone in the hallway to freeze in their place, Penelope pulling a knife from the pocket of her jeans and hiding it behind her back before a familiar face poked its head through the doorway. 

“What took y’all so long?” Grinned MG, making us all exhale in relief as he opened the door wide to allow us to see the mess he and Landon made of the most influential technical provider in the world.

There was blood strewn in every inch of the usually stark white room, and there was Stephan’s body, head lying on the desk, papers surrounding him so clean and white in comparison that almost blinding. His desk area, within a three foot radious, was completely emaculate, yet the windows and floor and walls were completely smeared in blood, and Landon was grinning proudly at his handy work, a spot of blood smeared on his left cheekbone. 

Jed walked up and used the tattered sleeve of his shirt to wipe the crimson stain from his boyfriend’s flesh before kissing his lips chastely. 

“I’m proud of you.” He commended, making Landon grin in excitement over impressing his boyfriend. 

“His ring,” MG offered, tossing the article of jewelry across the room, and into my hand. 

“Looks like our work here is done.” I grinned, and Penelope chimed in.

“That was the most uneventful team event in years.”


End file.
